In order to document the problems and successes associated with the mental health treatment of African Americans, this study will use focus group and depth-interviewing methods to examine themes, issues, strategies, and specific experiences o Black and White clinicians actively treating African American patients. In the first phase of the study, professionals with a minimum of two years post-training clinical experience will be nominated for inclusion in the proposed research by leading professionals in the Detroit Metropolitan Area. Eight focus groups, which are blocked on race and gender and comprised of five o eight professionals each, will be conducted by trained facilitators who are themselves experienced clinicians and of the same race and gender as participants. Groups will explore themes, issues, and strategies associated with problematic and successful treatment of African Americans. In the second phase, half of the participants from each group will participate in individual depth interviews to gain detailed accounts of specific cases and experiences related to material identified in the focus groups. Follow-up contact with participants will be used in both phases to ensure that qualitative data are being correctly represented by researchers. The procedure will result in two important outcomes: (a) elicitation of themes, issues, strategies, and actual situations that surround African American patients in mental health treatment, and (b) a depiction of the similarities and differences in the ways these concerns are represented and interpreted by Black and White, Male and Female professionals. his information will support future research including a survey of a representative sample of professionals, and it will provide an empirical foundation for the development of a clinician training package.